what a random life
by selieagarrison
Summary: renji's wedding! renjixoc grimmjowxoc rated m for future content. bleachhellsing mix what would happen if alucard and anderson accidenttly crash a bleach wedding?


Disclaimar: we don't own Bleach, Hellsing, or any other manga/anime that might be mentioned.

Chi-san: okay the OCs are Lavendar, Rose, and Ajix.

Renji- Why is this happening to me?

Chi-san: Cause you're my favorite character. This was my idea from the start.

Byakua- YOU STOLE MY MAN!

Chi- No I didn't. BTW there'll be a chapter added that's suppose to go before this one but it's not finished yet. I'll let you know which one it is. Plez r&r!

Renji and Lavendar's Wedding

1 hour before the wedding:

Lavendar was in her wedding dress walking around making sure nothing was out of the "ordinary". She made a sharp right turn and bumped into somebody, Kenpachi, who was looking very odd in a tux.

"Where's everyone else?" he asked know that this wasn't a good idea.

"How in the hell should I know?!" she shouted, "Is Renji here yet?"

"Yes," he ashured her gripping her shoulders. He had been like a father to her for most of her life and this gave him an edge. He was the closest thing she had to one since she didn't know her own father.

Lavendar took a deep breath in and exhaled.

"So how did you and Renji start dating?" Kenny asked.

"Um, we were at Fuka Academy and he finally worked up the courage to ask me out. I said yes and now we're getting married," said Lavendar.

"I mean how did he ask you out and how did your first date go?" Kenny clarified.

Lavender blinked rapidly, "Um, well you see, we were attacked during the date by Anderson and Alucard. Then Rose and Chie jumped Alucard and I jumped all of them because they were ruining my date. Yeah, um, all of us ended up in the hospital, but not Alucard of course."

Kenny opened his mouth to reply but something cut him off. There seem to be a fight going on directly above them. Dust from the ceiling started to come down and then the whole ceiling. Without warning, Lavendar was picked up and moved, and Alucard and Anderson were fighting and shooting at each other.

"Crap!" screamed Rose.

"How many times do they have to fight each other?" asked Chie.

Meanwhile at the altar:

Renji was sweating a bit because he was worried about what happened to Lavendar. Especially since there were sounds of a fight coming from the direction of her changing room. Also because Rose and Chie with their sword and a Vasto Lorde. Renji was also worried why there was a Vasto Lorde at the wedding, then again, Rose does control them.

Byakua walked over to Renji. Placing a hand on his shoulder he said, "Everything is going to be ok. Hey, I got married once. Also Captain Rose and Futotoicho Chie are here so everything definitely is ok."

Then Alexander Anderson walked through the doors and up to the alter. Surprise showed on Renji's face. Anderson was showing his 'children at the Vatican' smile.

"Why are you here?" Yachiru asked jumping on his shoulders.

"Renji, I'm sorry, but, um, Alucad accidentally killed your preacher. Now I'll be performing the ceremony," Anderson answered, but not to Yachiru.

The music sounded before Renji could respond. Quickly they got into position. With that the first bride's maid and best man walked down to the alter (these two where Ichigo and Rukia). After that was Rose and Grimmjow, who seemed to be very annoyed.

Renji thought to himself, 'Rose must have said no to Grimmjow when he asked if he could be of his 6 month no sex punishment.'

Last but not least, everybody stood up when the song "Here comes the bride" started. That's when Lavendar and Kenpachi walked down to the alter.

"God, she looks so beautiful and sexy," Renji thought to himself. Her dress was floor length and strapless with lace along the top and bottom. And of course all 13 captains paid for it.

Lavendar finally got up to Renji at the alter, which then he lifted the vail from her face.

"You look beautiful, Lavendar," Renji said while blushing.

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself, Ren," said Lavendar.

"O la la," which came from Rose's mouth on 'accident'. With that Rose noticea Vasto Lorde was missing. All she could think of was Lavendar killing her.

After everyone was seated Anderson cleared his throat and said, "We are gathered here to day to witness the joining of these two people in holy matrimony. If there is anybody who has any reason why these two should not be married speak now or forever hold your peace." After that the Vasto Lorde came back. It and Rose gave everyone the death glare.

Kyoraku/ Captain 8 (Kyô) stood up and everybody turned to look at him. He blushed and said, "If she gets married then I can't compliment her the way I have been."

Annoyed, Lavendar said, "I kicked your ass before for those comments. What makes now any different?" Hurt, he sat back down.

"Um," said Anderson franticly looking through the book, "Your vows aren't here, I'm sorry. You'll have to start from scratch."

After 5 minutes of talking it over they had come up with two new ones. Together they said, "I vow to love and cherish you till the day I die. And to not let Kyoraku ruin this wedding." While saying this they placed the rings on their fingers.

Then Grimmjow said, "Hey Rose, you want to go out latter?"

"What! We're all ready married!" said Rose.

"Well that's not what I mean."

"I told you, you're still on that punishment and I don't care if your horny. We are not having sex unless you want to have more kids!!!"

"That's what I mean." With that Yachiru came up and them both in the head with a metal pole and walk over to her seat next to Kenny.

"Ow!!! What the fxxk was that for?!!!!!!!" Grimmjow and Rose shouted together.

"Rose! Grimmjow!! Shut the hell up! Renji and I are trying to get married!" Lavendar shouted and caused Rose and Grimmjow to shut up and Renji to get a surprised look on his face. Both Rose and Grimmjow were not in their 'happy place'.

"Okay, sorry but Grimmjow stole my poky and forced me to take my meds." Rose said.

"how did he force you to take your meds?" Lavendar asked. Rose just coughed and blushed at the question.

Lavendar just shrugged it off and faced Renji again. He had a surprised look on his face. Lavendar's warm smile made the look go away and his face turned red. (Laughter throughout the hall)

Anderson cleared his throat and started up again, "Renji Abarai, do you take Lavendar Hellsing as your lawfully wedded wife?"

Fainally able to talk through this whole thing he said confidently, "I do."

"And do you, Lavendar Hellsing, take Renji Abarai to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

No doubt what the answer was, "I do."

"You may now kiss the bride." They two had a 4 minute kiss.

When they stopped Rose said, "About time!" out of no where, Renji jumped her finally pissed off enough to do something about it.

A/N yea I know it's a little long for our 1st story, but we have longer ones. And Renji, is wsan't that bad now was it?

Renji- I guess not. It was actually kinda interesting. I want to know how bad you can mess up some other characters though.

Chi- K. now plez R&R!!!!!!!


End file.
